In recent years the theft of mail from mail boxes in apartment buildings has increased enormously. One of the prime reasons for these felonious acts is that the number of tenants who receive monthly social security, dividend, and interest checks has risen dramatically. Since the locks on the doors of the individual mail boxes are rather flimsy, it is not difficult to pry them open. As a consequence the incidence of mail box robberies, particularly at times of the month when social security checks or income tax refund checks are due, has increased substantially.
What is needed, therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention is to provide a means for simultaneously locking and covering all the locks in the individual mail boxes in an apartment building as a way to prevent these thefts.
To do this, a lock bar formed from a hardened and tempered steel is removably mounted on the support frame of the mail box so it can be moved to cover each tenant's mail box lock in an apartment building. The lock bar is removably locked into position by a very strong lock. Consequently the tenants of the building would be provided with two keys; one for the strong lock for opening the lock bar, and the other for opening their individual mail box.